Evening Colours
by Yamiyuri
Summary: It started with just another evening study session for the Senshi. Shoujo Ai.
1. Evening Colours

Disclaimer: The Sailorsenshi aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them.

**Evening Colours**

By Yamiyuri

It was a situation they had found themselves in dozens of times in the last few years. Five young women sat around a low table, each with their own respectable heap of books that covered a wide range of subjects between them all. Compared to previous sessions the room seemed unusually quiet as each student (supposedly) reviewed their homework and studied for future classes, the only sounds present being the scratching of pencils, the soft rustle of paper, and the occasional thump of a book coming to rest on the table.

Often, in times past the two blondes present in the group had actively attempted to distract their studying comrades, unable to concentrate on their own work but that had changed as they matured. Their ventures to weasel snacks out of the brunette, manga out of the raven-haired one, and reactions out of the bluenette had given way to more serious activities… for the most part.

So were their days of fighting monsters and demons seeking to destroy the planet or siphon its inhabitants of various energies… for now at least. And they intended to make the most out of their temporary peace.

Usagi Tsukino; Blonde hair done up in an odd double bun/double ponytail style, delighted blue eyes, and slender body, she exudes a childishly innocent aura. A klutz retaining air headed qualities, and a black hole of a stomach, one might have a hard time accepting the fact that she is also Sailormoon, Warrior of the Moon and future queen of the Crystal Era.

Despite still being a slacker at times, she had finally roused herself to take her education somewhat seriously (despite being a cute image, no one wants a queen who lacks a complete understanding of the world around her, after all). Following advice from her friends, she took up economic and psychology courses, as well as world history, and various other short courses to help broaden her general knowledge of the world. Already a master of understanding the hearts of others, she now focused on understanding the minds of others, a natural next step. Though difficult in the beginning, her friends had supported her and now she was doing well.

Makoto Kino; Tall, strong, auburn hair tied back into a ponytail with her favourite pink ribbon. Longer bangs now framed her face (a suggestion from Ami), nicely complimenting her liquid jade eyes. A student of martial arts, few people were blessed to see her surprisingly soft side. The side that loved to grow flowers, cook, clean and take care of others. That aspect of her would be even more surprising if it were known that she was also Sailorjupiter, Warrior of Lightning and combat powerhouse of the Sailor Senshi.

All of her friends, save Ami, had expected her to pursue a career in cooking, but she had surprised them and had chosen to study botany instead. She had discovered a deepening desire to know, study, grow and (one day, she hoped) to breed new flowers. While not professionally continuing to cook, she did practice on the side, what with all of her friends more than willing to review any new and tasty consumable delights that she had the urge to create.

Ami Mizuno; A small, quiet genius with short cropped, naturally blue hair and soft, azure eyes to match. An intellectual with many interests and talents, gifted with surprising insight and hidden athleticism. Appearing delicate, especially sitting next to her best friend Makoto, it's certainly shocking to learn that this apparently fragile girl was also Sailormercury, Warrior of Ice and tactical expert of the team.

Ami's small mountain of books far surpassed that of her friends for though she dreamed of becoming a doctor, she had also discovered joy in writing. Also, she had learned through tutoring her friends through high school that she enjoyed teaching. Unable to decide on any one path, she chose to study all three, hoping to find an aspect of one that would sway her into a final choice. Usagi once suggested writing medical textbooks to fulfill all three, but Ami explained that the lack of creativity from the endeavor, the distant method of a teaching aid, and not using the medical knowledge directly would just leave her more unsatisfied than with a single choice. Needless to say, she didn't get Usagi's joke.

Rei Hino; Mysterious and temperamental, also a beautiful shrine maiden with raven black hair and amethyst eyes that shined with her laughter and sparked with her anger. Spiritual and psychic, with a strong personality used to duty, she is also Sailormars, Warrior of Flame. Using not only her powers of fire during combat, more than once she had changed the course of battle by using one of her seal scrolls against powerful enemies. Capable of predicting the arrival of new threats, she has aided her friends both on and off the battlefield.

Though expected to take over shrine duties from her grandfather one day her had begun to study music, something she had developed a love for quite some time ago. Even she wasn't sure if she was serious about her studies but with all the duties expected of her, both as Rei the shrine maiden and as Sailormars, she wanted to learn this for herself. Something not for the shrine or for the battlefield. She didn't hate her duties, but it was a comforting thought that she could take this on and have the freedom to go as far with it as she wanted, all the way to the top or to toss it aside at a moments notice without betraying the trust people placed in her.

Minako Aino; Athletic, energetic, a smile like the sun and blue eyes like a cloudless sky. Her trademark giant red ribbon tied into her flowing golden hair. Slender and strong, intelligent and charming, and radiating a sensual aura. The perfect qualities for Sailorvenus, the Warrior of Love and combat leader of the Senshi. Often matchmaking and mangling any number of proverbs and quotes few realize the depth of her character and simply assume her for another bubble headed pretty face.

She toyed with the idea of becoming a nurse, something her friends quickly dissuade. Over the years they had all been subjected, at one time or another, to "Nurse Minako". They all knew she cared but it's difficult, if not dangerous, to encourage someone who as often as not actually caused their maladies to worsen through her overenthusiasm. Her main goal remained her dream to become an idol, though for some reason her focus seemed to fade slowly over recent times. Lately she had also given up wasting her time chasing boys around, her interest in them fading along with her idol dream. After a short time kicking back, she sprang back into action and filled her extra 'boy-chasing-free' spare time by taking up acting courses to fill out her day and be the 'Nine-Yards Package' as she so eloquently put it.

-_RM_-

' I know we can't really help each other study anymore, but it's good motivation and everyone's comfortable together. I'm glad we still meet like this.' I think to myself as I force back a sigh, blankly staring at my music history book. I don't know why I can't concentrate on my work, because it's a subject I've rather fond of. 'Oh well, sometimes you just can't force it.' I flip to a random page and glance at my friends.

My thoughts wander to Usagi first. 'I think she's changed the most. I'm glad that she's putting effort into improving herself as our future leader, instead of living in a fairytale about how she'll magically become a perfect queen overnight like she used to.' I flip to another random page so the others don't think I'm slacking and get on my case. 'Seeing her put forth this much effort makes it easier to support her. When the time comes I know we'll all come together perfectly.'

As I suppress a sigh and ignore an article on 17th century music I steal a glance at the book that Makoto is reading. '"A Treatise on Crossbreeding." I think she was studying that last time too. It's still hard to believe that she's gone into botany. She hasn't really told us why, but I'd bet she told Ami! Those two seem to share everything.' I seem to recall that Jupiter is the protector of Mercury, but I just don't know if it was this life, a past life memory, or even just something I daydreamed, not that I daydream about my friends. Not those two anyway. I wonder just how close those two are.

'As for Ami…' I look at the clock behind the bluenette, catching a peak at her textbook. '"Literary Devices and You; A Guide to the Stars and beyond!" So she's chosen writing tonight… That title is completely ridiculous. I suppose when you're as smart as Ami it's hard to choose what you want to do. She's good at everything she does; I even heard she was a good mechanic.' I reprimand myself for staring at the same page for too long and casually move on, hoping I wasn't noticed. 'I thought she was destined to become a great doctor. Sometimes I wonder how much our choices really matter.' However that's a depressing line of thought and I quickly squish it.

My eyes crawl over Minako for a moment. We take the same music classes together. 'I don't know how she keeps going taking music, dance and acting. Her energy is simply amazing. She does them all so wonderfully too. I don't think the others realize just how hard she works. I went to her dance class just once and watched her, I felt tired after seeing her do that routine! And I thought temple duties could be tiring at times.' I stop and ponder my thoughts a moment. 'Yes, I asked to watch her dance class once, but I really just watched her. I'm thankful she was too busy to notice me staring.'

'Yes, I can admit it to myself. I enjoy watching Minako. I don't remember when I started trying to catch glimpses of her when no one was paying attention to me, but I sure as hell know I like it when I do! I remember how thrilled I was when we realized we were taking the same music courses, and arranged to make sure we took them in the same blocks. It's just so great to be able to work with her on our projects.'

'Whoops! I better start studying for real before I start staring or blushing or drooling or worse.' I force myself to read for real.

-_RM_-

Makoto stretched and cracked her neck before glancing at the clock behind her. "Well everyone, I don't know about you girls, but I'm reading for a break," she declared, reaching into her pack and retrieving a large, bulging bag. "And a snack!" she continues, opening it and placing it at the centre of the table. "Dig in everyone!"

Rei stood up and announced that she would get milk for everyone, warning "Odango-chan" that there better be some left for her when she got back, just as Usagi descended upon the cookies like a wave of locusts. She quickly returned with a jug of milk and five glasses, and noticed that Minako was gone. "Where did Minako go?" she inquired, setting down the items she had retrieved.

"She said she wanted to get a breath of fresh air and headed for the front porch." Ami answered as she picked up the jug of milk and filled everyone's glasses for them.

"Tch! She left without any cookies? With Odango in the room? What was she thinking?" replied Rei, as she collected two glasses of milk and a handful of cookies before heading to the front entrance, ignoring Usagi's cookie-muffled indignation.

Rei exited the temple's front door and looked from side to side, spotting Minako after a moment. She was leaning against the wall, blankly staring out at the evening sky, orange and red of the setting sun splashing the scenery. Rei walked over and leaned against the wall beside Minako and silently offered her the milk and cookies she had brought out with her. Minako accepted them with a mumbled thanks and nibbled on a cookie, still staring out at the clouds in the sky. Rei stared at the sky for a moment before inwardly sighing at the silence.

"It's really quite beautiful this evening isn't it, Minako?" Rei offered, hoping to start a conversation with the quiet beauty. Minako merely nodded in response. "Ah… the orange and red mix well, I think. It shows up especially nicely on the clouds." Rei offered again, hoping to at least get a word or two in return before her temper got the best of her.

"Yeah… I didn't expect it to be so pretty when I came out here." Minako quietly said after a few moments.

"So, what's wrong? You usually don't disappear like that. Especially not when there're Mako-snacks and Usagi in the same room." Rei tilted her head towards Minako and watched her from the corner of her eye as she talked.

"Ahh… I'm not sure." Minako muttered uncommittingly.

"Mina... please tell me what's wrong. It's unnatural to see you this… this uninspired I guess." Rei turned to her friend completely, genuine care showing in her violet eyes.

Minako gave her friend a surprised look, the bright evening colours gracing her features almost looked like a blush. "Oh! Please don't worry about me Rei!" She smiled brightly, "I'm perfectly fine, I've just been thinking a lot lately." She dipped a cookie in her milk and popped it in her mouth, appearing cheerful as usual.

"Oh?" Rei questioned a smirk on her features, "What were you thinking about? Probably a boy considering how spaced out you were!"

"Nah," Minako shook her head, "I haven't met a guy yet worth the time, and I'm tired of chasing crushes looking for true love. If I chase the wrong thing too hard I'll end up missing the right thing!" She said emphatically, making a fist in front of herself. She stayed like that a moment, holding her smile before it faded slightly, her hand dropping to her side and relaxing.

"Is that really why you stopped, Mina?" Rei asked after a minute of silence and studying Minako's face.

Minako looked thoughtful a moment, wondering if she should answer honestly or not, when Makoto popped her head out the front door and yelled over to them.

"Hey! Are you two trying to get out of studying or something? You know the rules; you try to slack and we tickle you into submission!"

"Sorry Mako, we're coming in now!" Minako yelled and walked in briskly. Rei sighed and followed her in, taking a vicious bite out of her cookie.

-_RM_-

I take my seat beside Minako once again and pick up my textbook, resisting the urge to look at her. 'I wonder if she's having trouble drawing inspiration lately. That'd be the most likely explanation for her behaviour. Or she could just be bored with it all.' I mentally nod to myself, sure that I've hit the reason for her ennui.

'Or maybe… maybe she's just not interested in guys anymore!' The faintest of blushes crosses my cheeks as I imagine sweeping Minako off of her feet under a starlit sky. That pleasant thought, and its associate blush, is quickly wiped away by colder thoughts. 'Yeah, right. That's a pipe dream and a half. It's be more like…' I try to sweep Minako off her feet, resulting in me picking her up and falling over when she asks me what I'm doing. 'That's more likely. Sigh.'

'It's just boredom. I'll try to cheer her up tomorrow or something.'

'But for now I'll concentrate on my work.' I actually believe that for about four minutes before I give up and decide how I'll try to cheer up Minako. 'Hum… shopping? Too expensive, but I'll keep it in mind. Picnic? Not bad, but she might think it's weird with just the two of us. Would be nice though… gah, stop thinking like that! Must focus on _helping_ her.'

'I can't believe what an effect she has on me! She drives me crazy, and she constantly acts like an air head! And nosy… and scheming! And… and… sweet. Loving… caring… kind… Argh! Energetic too.' This always happens. 'Strong, cheerful personality…' I think my eyes close, but I don't care.

'Mhmm… and beautiful too. That bow looks _perfect_ in her silky hair. Gentle blue eyes. Her skin looks so smooth she glows; I really want to feel it… She can look so graceful sometimes. She's so… slender, and her breasts are _just_ the right size! Those soft, pink lips have got to be perfect for kissing.'

I see Mina in front of me, a suggestive look in her eyes. She leans towards me slightly, closing her eyes and parting her lips just a little. Catching my breath I press forward closing my eyes as I feel my lips touch hers, my arms snaking around her shoulders, one hand weaving my fingers into her hair, the other stroking her back. I open my mouth to slide my tongue into her mouth but squeak in surprise when she beats me to it, her tongue probing my lips, then stroking my own. I shudder as her hands rest on my hips and moan into her mouth, my hand sliding down her back, over her bottom, over her thigh just past her skirt and resting just beneath the hem. I rub her leg just a moment before my hand slides up underneath her skirt, feeling the soft skin of her legs… 'And oh my…'

"Mhmm… those legs!"

-_RM_-

Minako looked up from her notebook and looked around, confused. She tilted her head as if listening for some distant sound. "What… what is that sound?" She asked herself quietly. One by one Usagi, Ami, and Makoto noticed the odd, low sound and looked around for the source. Finally Minako's eyes came to rest on Rei's still form.

"Rei… Rei, are you... purring?" She leaned in and asked her friend who was slightly slumped over her textbook, eyes closed.

"Mhmm… those legs!" Rei suddenly declared with a delighted purr, causing her friends to face-fault.

-_RM_-

'Huh? What's that sound?' Rei opened her eyes slowly, not quite sure what was going on. 'Sounds like… like… Oh no. No. I didn't. I. Did. Not. I couldn't have.' She suddenly shot up, completely aware of where she was, and what she had been daydreaming about, a deep red blush on her surprised and horrified features. The others were all laughing. At her. Even Ami was suppressing a giggle at her expense! 'I did. Damage control, damage control!'

"Ok, ok, I fell asleep during the study session, it's not _that_ funny you guys!" I grumbled indignantly.

"Rei! Rei you were positively _purring_!" Usagi shrieked with laughter, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

I feel my face turn a shade redder.

"It was priceless, Rei! You must have it _bad_ from the sounds you were making there!" Mako chimed in, Ami giggling uselessly into her best friend's side.

I turned a deeper shade of red.

"C-come on! It wasn't that bad!" I stuttered in an attempt to defend myself. Minako barely calmed herself and grinned at me, a merciless glint in her eyes. 'This can't be good, did I reveal too much?'

"Uh huh… So, Rei, just how great were _those legs_ anyway? And who do they belong to, hmm?" She managed to ask between giggles.

I perform the Super-Blush™. 'But at least she doesn't know!'

"That's none of your business! It's, it's not even my fault anyway! It was just a dream! I don't get to choose who I dream about, even if I remembered I wouldn't say anyway!" I erupt, trying my best to deflect my friend's attentions.

"Yeah, right, Rei. You didn't look asleep to me. I bet it was a daydream and you just don't want to tell us who this crush of yours is!" Mina snorts at me.

'Ack! She's close, way too close!'

"Bah!" I rumble in my best aloof voice. "You can all waste your time if you want, but _I_ have to study."

'Ignore, Ignore, Ignore, Ignore! Good, they're finally getting back to studying.' I do my best to appear to study for the rest of the evening and eventually the time rolls around for the others to head home.

We all say our goodbye's and I fight off my blushes at their attempts to poke fun at me. Usagi's first to leave, since she has early classes the next day.

"Good night everyone, don't let Rei's purring interfere with your studying!" and she ducks out the door, narrowly dodging my fist to the top of her dango'd head.

'… May she not get any sleep tonight.'

Next to go is Ami with Makoto not far behind.

"Well, I'm heading home; I don't want to stay up too late." Ami announced quietly as she packed up.

"I'm headed out too, I'll walk you home, Ami." Makoto said as she got ready to go.

Thankfully, they both leave without any tasteless remarks, but from the looks on their faces they just barely kept it in.

Mina is staying later than everyone else, as usual. Normally it's just a little more quiet studying or chit-chat, but I know I'm in for it from the curious look in her eyes.

"So?" She looks at me expectantly.

"So… what?" I look back at her, giving her the clichéd response.

"Oh, come on! I'm your best friend, you can tell me, so tell me!" she demands, trying to weasel the information out of me.

"Nope. Told ya, it was just a dream." I smirk as I deliver the retort.

"Oh, it was not! You can't sit like that and be asleep, so teeeeell me!" she gives me her best big eyes, cutie pie, fake pouty face. And it almost, almost works.

"No way, you'll just have to wonder like everyone else!" I declare and stick my tongue out at her, and mess up her hair at the same time for good measure, which earns me a gasp.

"What! You _never_ resist that look!" she huffs at me and fixes her hair. "Fine, don't tell me, but you know I'll find out eventually." She sticks her tongue out me, and I fight a blush. I put on my best air of superiority and smirk softly, reading my book.

She grumbles in defeat and studies a bit longer before packing up to go. At the door she turns to me and gives me the classic Sailor V pose.

"I _will_ find out Rei! Super Detective V is on the job and 'she always gets her case!'"

"… That's not how the quote goes."

She huffs in response. 'So cute when she does that.'

"I'll still find out, Rei!" She laughs and runs out the door.

'Ahh… She'll forget by tomorrow I'm sure." I clean up the area and get ready for bed, thinking about the evening sky of orange and red and how beautiful Mina looked in the sunset.

-_RM_-

I feel just a tinge of longing and sadness when I climb into bed and realize how cold the sheets are.


	2. Sunny Style

Disclaimer: The Sailorsenshi aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them

**Sunny Style**

By Yamiyuri

**_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnn-_**

I yawn and stretch, glaring at the Evil Alarm Clock™. Irritated, I hit it with my fist, both lamenting the fact that it still functions, but glad that I don't have to buy another one. My vicious alarm clock defeated, I celebrate the days first victory with a shower and toast with jam for breakfast (only slightly burnt as befitting a Victory Breakfast). Withdrawing to my room to get changed into my Shrine Maiden clothes I glance at my calendar, checking my schedule for the next week.

'Hmm, today's Saturday, but Minako's busy with her family this weekend. Ah, that will just give me some planning time to cheer her up. Next Saturday looks good… Mamoru's free that day so Odango will be busy. And I think Mako had plans for something that she invited Ami to... Ice skating or something I think.' I grin to myself. 'Perfect! Everyone will be busy, now I just need a plan.'

As I perform my morning shrine duties I set aside a small part of my mind to decide how to cheer up my best friend. My first thought was to take her shopping all day at the mall as we've always had fun doing that, however I don't think it's the best setting to get her to open up to me. Another thought was the arcade but again, impersonal setting, not to mention loud. It would just devolve into shopping anyway. Karaoke is fun, but that's not really an all day thing, it's more suited to ending a day. A private booth would be personal, but maybe a little too personal, as we'd end up singing to each other… Going to the beach might work as well, but it's just not the right atmosphere, baking in the sun kinda kills the desire to talk.

I sweep the steps to the Shrine and continue my deep thoughts. 'A picnic _would_ have a friendly, relaxed atmosphere, and the weather should be and warm. I could pack sandwiches and snacks and cold drinks, we'd sit on a soft, comfortable blanket in the shade of a large cherry tree, a gentle breeze cooling us off from the hot sun. I'll lean against the tree and she'll be snuggled into my arm, I'll feed her small snacks after the big meal, then we could nap in the sun and wake up a little later in the afternoon, then I'd lean over and give her a soft kiss while murmurs my name…' My eyes glaze over and I blush faintly as my body moves on instinct.

"Rei…" she whispers softly.

"Rei," her insistent voice calls out to me a little stronger now.

-_RM_-

"REI!" The ignored, blonde-haired figure behind Rei yells out.

The raven-haired Shrine Maiden jumps and turns around clutching her broom tightly to her chest. Surprised, she manages an eloquent strangled squeak as she takes in who disrupted her reverie.

-_RM_-

'Ack! Where am I! Who's there! Blonde hair, blue eyes, red ribbon, beautiful, creamy skin… No! It's Minako! Don't think like that now.' I try to stop my thoughts as my blush increases from being caught with those thoughts _again_. 'Don't think about how hot she is or how those shorts show off her legs or… damn it! Ok… Ok! Think. No, don't think, say hi you idiot!'

"H-Hi Minako! What brings you here so early?" I force out with a smile, desperately trying to calm myself.

"What, I can't come by and say hi to my best friend?" She asks, clutching her purse to her chest, pretending as if the question wounded her deeply. I raise my eyebrow in response, but I have a feeling the gesture was weakened by the deep red shading my cheeks. "And now that I'm here, I'll have to inquire to your thoughts again," She continues, eyes now closed and raising her finger as if making a point. My eye twitches. "Since you were blushing and sighing for absolutely no reason. Very, very suspicious. Super Detective Minako simply can't let such a juicy case pass her by!" she finishes, eyes open again and leaning in towards me.

It's not that I mind her so close to me. It's just very hard to have her lean towards me like that and not stare at her soft, pink lips. With what can only be described as an epic amount of sheer willpower, I keep my eyes on hers.

'Don't get lost in them, don't get lost in those wonderful, kind blue eyes… Ack!' Lacking a witty response I just poke her in the gut with the handle of my broom and do my best to ignore her wounded puppy eyes.

"So, why are you here anyway, Minako? I thought you were spending the weekend with your family." I ask as I turn and walk up the stairs and towards the shrine.

'If you ignore a bee it'll go away. Maybe if I ignore her questions she'll stop asking.'

"Yeah, I am, but I said I, um… 'accidentally' left my textbook here last night." She answers as she follows me inside, hands clasped behind herself. "They were asking me all sorts of questions about school and other stuff that I just didn't feel like answering so I used that as my excuse to bail. So… can I claim sanctuary?" She pleads, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"Minako… that's for churches, this is a shrine." I reply with just a touch of professionalism. We both already know that I'm going to save her hide but the game is fun.

"Please help me Rei; I just can't go back there yet!" She whimpers, eyes watering up just a touch and hands balled up at the base of her neck.

"Well…" I begin, closing my eyes and crossing my arms to appear deep in thought. "I suppose we could go out for milkshakes or lunch or something. It is about lunchtime after all." I nod to myself, assured that I appear wise now that my blush has finally faded away completely.

"Thank you Rei!" She exclaims as she claps her hands together, a large smile replacing all traces of her pretend sadness.

"Yes, yes, now you wait here and I'll get changed." I tell her as I leave front hall and head for my bedroom.

I strip down to my undergarments and decide on a black skirt and red blouse for my outfit. Changing quickly I grab my purse and Minako we head out to a new diner that opened up nearby.

-_RM_-

A little over an hour later we've finished our meals and are toying with the last of our milkshakes. We chat over minor things, knowing that she isn't in the mood for a major discussion. Another fifteen or so minutes pass and she sighs, saying she needs to get back soon or her family would get upset.

"Before you go Minako, what do you think about a picnic this Saturday? The others are all busy so it'd just be the two of us but I think it'd be relaxing." I ask, forcing myself to stop before I begin rambling. I look up from the gooey remains of my milkshake to watch her reaction.

"I'd love to; I'll be at the shrine around eleven and we can hit the park, I know a nice spot! I'll see you then!" She answered cheerfully, waving as she left.

I know I'm grinning like a fool, but I accept it, pay for my meal and head back to the shrine and my duties. I can feel my lighter step as I walk back, looking forward to my date with Minako. Or at least what I pretend is a date, as I quell the voice in the back of my head that likes reality a little too much.

-_RM_-

I glance at the clock one last time before I look at the supplies I've gathered together in the kitchen.

"Soft, comfortable blanket?" I place the blanket in the basket first, an orange and red one where the colours flow together seamlessly. "Check."

"Sandwiches?" I place a variety of sandwiches I've made inside. "Check."

"Snacks? Let's see… chips, some hard candies, pair of each of our favourite chocolate bars… Oh, chip dip… I think that's everything." I put each instant eatable inside as I check it off.

"Pop and ice packs… And the one batch of brownies I didn't burn." Putting the last item in I silently thank Makoto for the cooking lessons she tolerated with me. A barrage of memories of losing my temper while cooking appears in my mind for a moment before I shunt the errant thoughts away.

"Ahh, and before I forget…" I stick my notebook and pens down the side of the basket, just in case inspiration strikes. "There, basket's prepared; now to get myself ready!"

I head to the bathroom for a quick shower, pondering what I should wear. "Nothing too fancy, but maybe shorts and a t-shirt… Nah. I look better in a skirt… but a miniskirt would be a little much. The white one with the red rose pattern that comes up to just above my knee's… that should be a good choice. And the white blouse Minako gave me for my birthday should go well with it, with the kanji for Fire Flower on the back. It has that red flower over the heart too, so they should go well together. White ankle socks, my red sneakers… Maybe I'll wear a hair band too. Decisions, decisions.'

I dry off and head to my room and change into the outfit I've chosen, and stand in front of the mirror, putting on and taking off the white hair band I picked up on a whim one day.

'It doesn't look bad… but is it me?" I stare at the hair band in the mirror trying to decide when a knock at my bedroom door startles me. My current dilemma forgotten I walk to the door and open it, seeing Minako there in all her beauty.

I take in her outfit with a brief glance, refusing to be caught staring. Her hair is in her usual layered style with that cute red ribbon, a slightly too big orange t-shirt that would look awful on anyone else and a pair of cutoff jean shorts, socks bunched around her ankles in her runners. I think that it really takes advantage of the energetic aura that surrounds her.

I greet her and head to the kitchen to grab our basket and we head to the park. The weather would be just hot enough to cause us to sweat if not for the calm breeze passing through as we made our way. We walk in silence, merely enjoying each others company and the perfect weather. As we reach the park's entrance I fall half a step behind, following Minako's lead; weaving our way through the trees we reach a small, secluded glade with a single tree in the centre. Working together we quickly setup our picnic, blanket spread out near the base of the tree in the early shade, a light wind occasionally gusting by.

We eat and relax over the next couple of hours, talking about the various inconsequential bits of our lives and our friend's lives. Neither of us really cares about anything either of us said, but I know I'm enjoying the conversation and the sound of her voice all the same.

I finish my drink and lay down; staring up at the bits of sky I can see through the leaves of the tree. Minako is sitting not too far from me, a brownie with a bite out of it in her hand. I take a moment to gauge her expression, smiling when I don't see any masked emotions in her eyes; happy that she's truly feeling better. She takes another bite out of her brownie, and then looks at me as she chews.

"What's up Rei? See something you like?" She asks slyly, wiggling her eyebrows.

'Yes, yes I do, evil woman.'

"I was just looking at your outfit, a garish orange shirt like that would look awful on just about anyone else." I respond with a smirk.

"What can I say; I have a talent for making things look good. Beauty comes with the job you know; it's such a terrible burden sometimes!" She laments, holding the back of her hand across her eyes in mock anguish. "Even if I just want to blend into the crowd my stunning splendor forces me into view, constantly having to fend off unwanted attentions! Oh, woe is me…" she sighs and clutches her brownie to her mouth, a look of utmost despair crossing her features before taking a bite out of her chocolaty delectable.

I snort in response at her melodramatic display. "I see those acting lessons haven't been _completely_ wasted on you."

"Rei is so unfair to me. I think it's because she put so much effort into her outfit." Minako comments to her brownie. "I have to admit it looks good though, and the hair band is a nice touch. But the best part is clearly the blouse, obviously picked by a person of great taste!"

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it? I saw it for sale at this little second hand shop I know…" I trail off with a grin, watching as she chokes on her precious brownie ally. "Yep, it was a real find, especially since it goes with this skirt I've had for a while."

She huffs in response, clearly annoyed that I've 'forgotten' the origin of my blouse. She opens her mouth to say something but I just giggle and keep talking, cutting her off.

"Relax Mina; you don't think I'd forget where I got my favourite blouse from do you?" I say, mollifying her.

"Oh, it's your favourite?" she inquires, surprised. I guess I never told her that.

"Yep, since the day I got it."

"Well that's good. I knew you'd look good in white and red, Rei." She tells me before finishing off her treat. I blush and smile at the compliment.

Time continues to pass by and she picks up my notebook, flipping through it slowly. I don't mind, it's not as if I've written down my innermost thoughts and brought them along after all; it only contains notes from class and various bits of song and lyrics that I've been inspired to write. I get up and lean back against the tree and close my eyes, feeling relaxed.

"Hey Rei, how are you coming along on the big project? The song writing one." She asks me; I can hear the curiosity in her voice. "It looks like you've got bits and pieces of a love song in here."

'Ahh… Ok, so I did write down some of my innermost thoughts and brought them along. But the source is not in there!' I note to myself, the triumph evident in my inner voice.

"Pretty much just what you see in there; I've got some lyrics in there I really like, but I'm having trouble finishing them off. Also I've been more zoned out lately instead of inspired. It's making it a little difficult to get things down onto paper." I relate honestly.

'Shyeah, my inspiration is too damn beautiful and I keep daydreaming instead of… instead of… doing whatever I'm supposed to be doing at any given moment. Stupid Minako and her perfect legs. And skin… and – damn it! Not now!' I shake myself out of my trance and focus on her voice. I let out a silent breath of relief when I realize she doesn't take the obvious opening.

"I haven't gotten all that much done yet either. To be honest, I haven't gotten anything done; you were right last week, I'm just uninspired lately. But I do have an idea; let's do a duet together! I'm sure we'll be unique and I have some idea's on how to build for the lyrics you've got here." She exclaims energetically; I open my eyes to see an eager look on her face.

'Well… that's unexpected. But, aren't love song duets usually sung to each other? I'm not sure I'm good enough an actor to keep that out of my voice…' I'm worried, but I manage to keep it from showing on my face.

"Please Rei! We make a great team, we always have before and I'm sure this'll turn out great too!" She implores, I can see in her eyes that she really wants to work together.

'Tch… I can't say no to her.' I resign myself to spending much close time with Minako. 'Well… it certainly will be nice if I can keep from daydreaming all the time!'

"We've always made a great team, Mina." I declare as nonchalantly as I can muster, which is quite well I must say.

"So we can work together, Rei? You're the best!" Her hands clasped and stars in her eyes as she cries out.

"Well, it is my enjoyable duty as your best friend to save you when I can, be it family, school, or monsters bent on our destruction." I state, adopting my Wise Shrine Maiden Voice.

She giggles and grabs my pen, scribbling away madly in my notebook. "Now, for this first line you've got here…"

-_RM_-

I feel that familiar warm glow of as I watch her write and listen to her ideas, and realize just how I fell in love with her in the first place.


	3. Dawn's Canvas

Disclaimer: The Sailorsenshi aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them.

**Dawn's Canvas**

By Yamiyuri

I clean out my picnic basket and put everything away, tossing the blanket into the washing machine before I head back to my room and collapse on my bed. Digging my face out of my pillow I turn my head to the side, staring at the notebook on my nightstand; the notebook that contains the rough start of a love song that my best friend & secret crush and I are writing.

I'm rather looking forward to it, as I definitely don't have any problems spending time with Minako. She certainly knows what she's doing when it comes to this stuff, and working together I know that we'll come up with a great song by the deadline. And hey, who'd complain about working with their super hot, sickeningly sweet, daydream inducing secret crush?

'… What have I gotten myself into?' I ponder my behaviour over the past few weeks; I've admired her for quite a while, but always when I was alone. Ever since that time in our study session I've been spacing out and fantasizing in odd places! I can't deny that my attraction's growing, and now I've committed to spending a lot of time with her. 'And we're going to be writing a love song no less!' I glance to the picture of Minako and myself beside my lamp and sigh.

'I am _so_ screwed.'

­­­

Day One; Monday

We agreed to meet before class at the diner for breakfast before classes to work on our song. 'Our song…' I echo mentally. 'Oh, wonderful, now my brain is against me too. No doubt it'll repeat any sweet or naughty words no matter how out of context.' I release a deep sigh in resignation as I continue walking; a damp breeze heralding impending cold weather draws me from my thoughts. Arriving at my destination I press the door open and step in; seeing Minako already here I shrug my coat off and take my place across from her. I greet her with a smile and place my notebook on the table and open it up, noting somewhere in the back of my head that just seeing Minako waiting for me banished my chills from the wind outside.

"Heya Fire Flower, I already ordered breakfast for us." She says with a yawn, following with a sip of her coffee.

I feel a blush spread over my cheeks at how she addresses me. 'Ahh…! A nickname; Rei, think of one for her quick! Buttercup? No good… Lovebird? Feh... Aino… Aino… Aino-chan _(Sweetheart)_! Ahh… desperate measures for desperate times? Yeah, that's it…' I blush a little deeper, my traitorous body knowing that I don't mind calling her that at all.

"Thanks Aino-chan." I say with a smirk, hoping she doesn't notice the light blush over my features. I stop a waitress who's walking by and order a cup of tea as a distraction. Minako giggles at the nickname but I can't tell if she saw my reaction. I hope for the best and start talking about our project, 'Ours! (Shut up brain!)' and just go over the basic bits until our breakfasts arrive. We chat as we eat; pushing our notes to each other to compare the ideas and lyrics we each came up with the day before.

About an hour passes and Minako looks at her watch. "Ack, we've gotta go Rei, it's almost time for class!" she yells out, grabbing her stuff before dropping her cash on the table and dashing out the door as I do the same, following a step behind. "Last one there is spoiled milk!" She shouts with a laugh, picking up the pace.

"That's not how it goes!" I grumble loudly, as I race to catch up.

'Day one, and not even a single daydream; this might work out after all!"

Day Two; Tuesday

**_Brnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-crrrrrrk_**

I remove my fist from my surprisingly resilient Evil Alarm Clock™. I sit up and stretch, yawning. I can hear the rain lightly striking the roof as I climb out of bed and grab my towel, heading for the shower. My eyes close as the delightfully hot water warms my body, the aroma of my lavender and blackberry shampoo flowing into the air. Minako and I agreed to meet here this morning since neither of us have any classes until the afternoon. I only vaguely recall the conversation we shared as I lather up and clean myself. Minako at the picnic, Minako playing volleyball, Minako and I visiting the hot springs, wearing towels…

'N-No! Not like that and certainly not when she's going to be here in half an hour! Bad Rei!' I admonish myself thoroughly and turn the hot water down, in desperate need of a cold shower. Sufficiently chilled, I finish my shower and dry off before heading back to my room and getting changed into sweats and a t-shirt. My mind turns to less… heated, yet still pleasant, thoughts as I decide to make the two of us a simple breakfast.

I put on coffee for Minako and hot water for my tea before proceeding to attempt making breakfast, trying to keep the mess in the kitchen to a minimum as I bustle about the room. As I'm about halfway through cooking, I hear Minako's distinctive knocking at the temple entrance; I make my way to the front door and open it, a soaked Mina with a broken umbrella standing before me. I blink once, take her free hand and pull her inside as she mourns her umbrella.

"Minako, go to my room and change into something dry before you catch a cold and give it to me. Just pick whatever, I've gotta check on our breakfast." I tell her as I head back into the kitchen.

I pour a large mug of Minako's favourite coffee for her, fix it just the way she likes it and place it on the table. I turn to the toaster and pop in the slices of bread, spying Minako enter the kitchen from the corner of my eye, a relieved look on her face. I notice she put on my gray and red tracksuit; it looks rather good on her.

"Just in time for breakfast, blondie," I say while handing her a plate and utensils, "Here, sit down, I made your coffee already." I continue, pointing at the table, a grateful expression on her face. She sits down at the table as I fix my plain black tea, placing my own breakfast across the table from her.

"One sec, I'll get my notes." I say as I duck out of the kitchen, returning a moment later with said notebook in hand. I stop suddenly however, raising an eyebrow as I see that Minako has changed our seating to sit beside each other instead of across the table. I place my notes on the table and take my seat before giving her a curious look.

"It's easier to compare notes when we're sitting like this." She says with a smile. My double-crossing body forces me to smile and nod my agreement before turning my attention to breakfast.

"Itadakimasu! _(Let's eat)_!" We declare in harmony before digging in. We leisurely devour our meal; making small talk as we do so ("I can't wait till volleyball season starts!" "Tell me when your games are so I can cheer you on."). Eventually we finish up and put our dishes in the sink. I see her reach for our notes but I take her hand 'Soft…' and shake my head.

"Not yet, come on." I say, dragging her to my bedroom. "Sit." I say, pointing at my bed.

"Why Rei, I had no idea…" she says as she sits down, clearly amused.

"You wish!" I exclaim at her grinning face, "I'm going to brush your hair so I don't hear you complaining about it today." I continue dismissively as I pick up the hairbrush from my nightstand and sit behind her. I wait for her to take her red bow out then gather up her hair and start to brush it in long, gentle strokes, working out the knots from the rain and wind. My fingers accidentally brush against the back of her neck briefly and I'm finally unable to fight my blush off anymore; thankful that she can't see me I continue on until her hair is restored to its clean, shining state once more.

"There, all better." I say as I get up off the bed, Minako following me, tying her bow back into her hair. We reach the kitchen and finally start on our work, going back and forth over our choices, occasionally poking the other with a friendly verbal jab. As time passes we eventually have to get moving; I gather Minako's clothes from the dryer so she can get changed back. I blush deeply realizing she wore a soft, white shirt and give silent thanks to the spirits that she was wearing a heavy coat when she walked in. I take a moment to compose myself before returning her clothes.

As she gets changed I decide to rate my self-control during our session. 'Minor eye-contact: no blushing. Long eye-contact: nervous smile. Brushing our hands together: Tiny, tiny blush. That went pretty well. Hah! This'll be a piece of cake for Lady Hino!' I think to myself smugly. My thoughts slowly drift towards Minako, getting undressed, in my bedroom.

_**Dokidoki. **(Heart beating quickly)_

"Maybe Lady Hino is going to have some trouble after all…" I mentally weep to myself.

I change quickly once Minako's finished and we head out to class, my heart heavy and racing at the same time.

Day Three; Wednesday

I take a seat in the corner of the classroom, dropping my bag unceremoniously on the table. I take out my notebook, intending to go over a few things while I wait for Minako to show up. Unfortunately, my mind's been stuck in Mina-mode all morning and I just stare at the page, trying to not recall certain images that have been unfairly thrust into my head.

I'm suddenly shaken out of my not-reverie by a noisy clatter as Minako takes her place very close beside me. I turn to look at her and smile, "Hey you." I say to welcome her.

"Hey you, too." She says, leaning over to see my notes. "Got any new ide… I guess not." She looks at me, giggling suddenly. I blink at her sudden outburst before looking down at my page, curious to see what's so entertaining.

'Oh my,' I seem to have drawn Chibi-Mars and Chibi-Venus all over the page in a variety of poses. 'Singing, napping, victory poses, ack! There's one pair holding hand!' I fake a cough and flip to the next page, hoping she didn't see too much.

"I was having trouble thinking and sorta zoned out, that's all!" I proclaim a little too loudly; I can hear the embarrassment tinting my voice slightly. "Ah, well, anyway, scribbling like that kinda helps me get back on track sometimes. It's just a little embarrassing to be caught doing it." I continue, forcing myself into a calmer tone of voice. She just giggles at me in response, earning her a huff from me.

"It's hardly a big deal Rei; I don't care if you draw ushhh-humm… if you draw the two cutest Senshi." She mumbles with an awkward grin. "A-anyways, now that I'm here we won't have any problems with ideas!" She says while pulling her own notes out. "Last night I came up with this…" she starts, catching my eyes.

-_RM_-

I go over my notes now that I'm finally home. My head hits my desk when I see that I've drawn another _four pages_ of chibi's.

Day Four; Thursday

I stretch in the early morning light, dressed in my Shrine Maiden clothes. Surveying the grounds I smile to myself; it's a nice, quiet morning, slightly overcast with a cool breeze, perfect for quiet contemplation while sweeping the steps. It's especially nice since Minako is meeting with her volleyball team to set up training schedules and whatnot. Being around her nonstop is putting my hormones into overdrive.

Taking my broom I begin to sweep the area, entering a peaceful, semi-meditative state. All I see is the broom in my hands, all I hear are the leaves soft rustling in the wind, all I smell is the gentle breeze of Spring.

There is no song to write.

There are no monsters to fight.

There is no Minak –

I stiffen in surprise when a familiar pair of soft hands covers my eyes.

"Guess who!" growls her voice in a sad attempt to sound fierce.

'It's not fair, it's just not fair.'

"Minako, you just can't do evil voices at all."

"Aww and I was so sure I had it right this time!" she whines, slumping against me.

"Yeah, right. You're simply too sweet to sound truly menacing, Mina." I confide in her, blushing mildly and unconsciously relaxing from the feel of her body resting against my back. "Anyway, I thought you were doing the volleyball meeting today."

"It took a lot less time to plan out that we thought. So… now I'm here! Aren't you just ecstatic?" She grins, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Oh yes, nothing like having my meditation interrupted by a loud, obnoxious blonde." I state with a smirk.

"See? I knew you'd be happy. C'mon, let's go grab lunch and do something, I'm starved!" she pleads, staring at me with those big eyes.

"Minako, I have to finish my work out here. I can't just go wandering off, stuffing my face and poking at things because I feel like it. I have a responsibility to keep the grounds mainta…"

"Rei, it looks pretty clean to me." She says, cutting me off.

"Eh?" I say movingly, surveying all that I can see. I somehow grasp that a few hours have passed since I started, and that I've probably cleaned the whole place a few times over. "Whoops… I lost track of time I guess." I grin sheepishly at her.

"See, you're all mine now! C'mon, let's get moving!" She loudly declares, springing off me and grabbing my arm, tugging me towards the stairs. I dig my feet in and wait for her to calm down before speaking.

"Minako… Let me change first."

The twitch in my brow is only partially because she was too eager. The universe seems intent on messing with my emotions.

Day Five; Friday

I look around the small coffee shop, bored; seeing nothing (unrelated to Minako, that is) to catch my attention I stare into my cup of tea for awhile. It seems intent on chilling out, so I set it aside and look back to my notes.

I stare at the blank page in front of me. Taking a deep breath I stare at the page, willing idea's to come forth. I stare and stare and stare; I even try glaring, but to no avail. I release my breath in a heavy sigh, and then look to Minako beside me. Unfortunately she doesn't seem to be doing much better, if her glazed over expression is any indication.

"Minako…" I say, trying to get her attention.

"Minako." I try again, raising my voice slightly.

'Grrr… Oh, I know what to do. It's payback time blondie, my turn to go on the offensive!' I lean in close to Minako, resting myself just enough on her to be more than friendly.

"Mi-na-ko…" I whisper seductively into her ear, my mouth a hairs width from her ear.

This produces the desired effect; she suddenly squeaks and startles in her seat. She looks around quickly and then turns to me, a light blush on her features.

'Oh, this is too good' I think to myself, having not let up the… act… yet. 'This is going to be classic.' I pout ever so slightly, resting my hand gingerly on her arm.

"R-Rei? What are you doing?" She asks me in a tiny, confused voice.

"Minako… how could you ignore me like that? I was so sad…" I ask in a wounded voice, as if my world were taken from me.

"Ahh… Rei, I just," my lower lip starts to quiver just a little, "I… I, I! Sorry, I just, I just…" she continues, I can see her confusion bringing the panic on. I consider dragging it out, but no matter what Usagi says I'm not _that_ mean. I can't fight my grin anymore anyway; it finally takes over and I start to giggle uncontrollably before bursting into laughter, collapsing into her side. She fumes for a bit before giving up and laughing with me.

After a few moments we manage to compose ourselves, ignoring the odd looks we're receiving from the rest of the clientele. I poke her in the gut to get her attention.

"So, what were you thinking about anyway? I suppose it's too much to hope for a brilliant idea that will finish our song off?" I ask, halfway between amused and optimistic.

"Yep, I was just thinking about that picture of us on your nightstan – uhm!" I raise my eyebrow at her, curious. "Ahh… well, I just saw it there while I was changing the other day. I was curious about why you had it there, and then I started thinking about the day we it was taken."

"That trip to the hot springs is probably the best vacation I've ever had." I say to her, "That hike up the mountain was killer, but it was worth it once we made it."

"Yeah, that water was divine, especially after such a long walk…" She trails off in a dreamy voice. She blinks after a moment, coming back to reality. "So, why do you have that picture there anyway?" she asks, turning to look at me.

'Because I love you.'

"You have to ask? One of the best times of my life with someone I care for? You're my best friend Minako, and I just can't imagine anyone else's picture there." I state matter-of-factly. I could swear her blush deepened, but it's fading so fast that I must have imagined it.

"Well, that answers that!" She says with a grin, "Well, I think it's clear we're not getting anything done for today. Let's split up and relax, and meet up again tomorrow morning." She suggests, closing her notebooks and putting them away.

I shake my head, "Sorry Minako, you know I have temple duties tomorrow morning, let's meet in the afternoon." She looks a little upset but brightens quickly.

"Ok, then I'll help you! I've always wanted to try on those neat clothes you get to wear." She says with a big grin.

"Well… alright, I don't see anything wrong with that; you can wear my other set." I say, putting away my own books.

Minako finishes her coffee off and I leave my now-cold tea on the table; saying goodbye we head out the door our separate ways.

'Tomorrow should be interesting… I can't wait to see Minako in a Shrine Maiden's outfit.' I think to myself, smiling as I look forward to tomorrow.

Day Six; Saturday

I tug at the sleeve of my kimono shirt, making an unnecessary adjustment to tidy it. An annoyed grumble escapes my mouth as I continue to wait for Minako to finish changing in my room. I force myself to relax and lean against the wall across from my door, waiting somewhat patiently for Minako to emerge. Soon after, the door starts to open and I stand up straight, eager to see her in the outfit.

Minako walks out; blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon, white kimono shirt partially covering her divided red hakama _(Deep pleated pants)_. She smiles at me with her dazzling cerulean eyes.

"So, how do they look on me? I'd like it if the shirt was a little more… clingy, but overall I like it." She says, smile changing to a grin with just a hint of naughtiness. She lifts her arms to check out her sleeves a little more closely before spinning once to show off all angles of herself.

"Fashion's not the point, Minako. However… you really do look good in it."

'What doesn't she look good in?' A wayward inner thought asks.

"Now let's go, first we're going to do the sweeping and a little later I'll have you handle the charm shop while I offer the fortune telling. In the afternoon we'll tend to the Sacred Fire for our last duty and then we can work on our project. Any questions?" I ask.

"No, I think I got it." She shakes her head.

We walk together to the courtyard and I hand her a broom, taking the other for myself. Starting on opposite sides we begin our cleaning duties; I sneak quick looks whenever I can at Minako, watching her blonde hair positively sparkle in the early morning sunlight and the sway in her hips as she brushes dust away from the stone path.

All too soon we're done and it's time to open the shops. I lead her into the small booth where we sell the charms, and I take my spot at the window beside hers for my fortune-telling. Since we have no customers yet we chat idly to pass the time. Mostly about the history of the shrine, and how to tell fortunes which she seems to be interested in. After some time, people start to trickle in, mostly young schoolgirls looking for charms or fortune-telling, and a few older adults who came to see Rei's grandfather, the head priest, for guidance or prayer.

With many fortunes told and many charms sold, 'Thanks to Minako's appeal', it was time to tend to the Sacred Fire. Closing up the shops, we walk slowly to the fire's Shrine. I kneel before the fire and motion for Minako to take her place beside me. After she does so, I close my eyes and begin my prayers of the sacred fire.

FPriLeondAsnhiagpHearppDieneivasCisolLmofneonlrtinEeuspshFKeoiendreisasar

I open my eyes from the sudden shock of emotions running through me. I concentrate, and stare deeper into the fire; my mind sliding into a deeper state as my pyromancy comes to life.

FPrAiHeaLanpDneoidpngionsnahleesisrp CLoKoFminvnfdenoleristneseesars

FrAiHenanPpgpdasienhLeisrsp DCeLoiononmeilfinoelsrst KFinvendnaeessr

FrAiePnndsLghiepr HoDapeapninieasls CvLoomnfeolirotness KiFenendanerss

'Focus… Focus…'

FriLendship APnger Hapopiness Daenial Comfvort Loneiliness Kindeness Feanr

Friendship Anger Happiness Denial Comfort Loneliness Fear Kindness

'And…'

Pain – Love

'… Ugh, are these my own emotions? W-why show me this, it doesn't make sense… I can't deal with this right now…'

I cough and open my eyes… again, 'Of course… it was a vision…' I try to stand but it seems that it feels like someone is holding me down. I suddenly become conscious of Minako's presence, having forgotten she was there when my vision began. I glance at her; it seems she was the one preventing me from standing, her hands pressing down into my shoulders.

"Are you ok?" she asks me, the care evident in her voice.

"I'm just a little tired. I'll be fine; I just need a little nap…" I say, my voice drained from the experience. I see (or feel, I can't tell which) spikes of dark unconsciousness encroaching at the boundary of my eyesight (or mind).

"Well, you clearly need to get more than a little nap; c'mon, I'm taking you to your room." She tells me, helping me stand up. I consider resisting, but I know I'm just too exhausted to fend her off. I lean on Minako as she leads me to my room. I can't but help feeling anger at my condition; clearly I've allowed myself to weaken spiritually. A rush of emotions shouldn't disable me to this point.

-_RM_-

Soon, all I can feel is the soft sheets of my bed underneath me as I lose consciousness.

Day Seven; Sunday

I blink my eyes open slowly, letting them get used to the darkness in my room. As my sight adjusts to the soft starlight filtering through my window I see a figure in my bed not too far from me. Barely conscious, I shift closer and nestle into it, falling back asleep almost immediately.

-_RM_-

'Mhmm… warm.' I snuggle into my blanket, comfortable and content.

I shift slightly, my hand brushing warm and soft. It takes about four seconds before I realize that my hand brushed something that I've never felt in my bed before, and then that it was not my blanket I was snuggling into. Immediately I open my eyes… and there's Minako, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face, not a hands distance from me. Quickly I assess the situation.

'I'm in my bedroom, in my bed, with Minako. I'm in my pj's,' with a quick glance to confirm, 'and she's wearing a different pair of mine. I am snuggling into her and she has an arm resting over my waist. She's so close that all I would have to do is lean forward to kiss her and she wouldn't even know I've done it…' I blush deeply, enjoying the feel for a few moments before harsh reality sets in. 'This would be absolutely the perfect way to wake up, if she just felt the same.' I stare at her sleeping form for a few moments before I close my eyes and rest, enjoying the feeling of her once again. 'I'm not made of stone; surely it's alright to just enjoy the close contact.' I tell myself, pretending to sleep.

Eventually Minako rouses herself and I feel her just starting to pull away. I open my eyes and suddenly I am staring into her eyes, and a small blush forms on her cheeks. She stiffens in place, apparently embarrassed by the situation. I can't help but feel hurt by the implications of that.

"Er, S-sorry." She mumbles, frozen in place.

"Why would I mind? It's really comfortable." I say with a smile, watching her with half-open eyes. She graces me with a tiny smile, resting her arm on me again.

"So, you're feeling better now? I was really worried yesterday, after the fire ceremony you were exhausted and collapsed as soon as I got you to your bed." She informs me, a worried streak in her voice.

"I had an odd vision, more like a rush of emotions that I had to sort through. It took a lot more out of me than it should have; I'm all better now that I've had a good rest." I say, trying to sound reassuring. "So, you took care of me all night?" I ask, curious.

"Mm." she nods, looking relieved. "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Sorry to worry you; we didn't even get to work on our song."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I had some inspiration last night before I went to sleep. It's just about finished; it just needs your touch." She closes her eyes and smiles widely.

-_RM_-

I feel a tremble in my soul as I realize I can't keep up this façade much longer.


	4. Starry Dreams

**Starry Dreams**

By Yamiyuri

I lean back in my seat, listening to Usagi attempt to sing along to one of the latest pop singles released by some band I can't be bothered to remember the name of. Ami and Makoto are sitting across the table watching Usagi do some twisted little dance and Minako is beside me sucking back another strawberry milkshake. When Minako suggested a little outing to celebrate top marks for our project, I was ecstatic. Unfortunately she suggested it just before our study session began and the others overhead it as they were walking in; and now we're here at the karaoke lounge, and I'm quietly waiting to see which one of them makes the obvious ambush.

I glance at Ami first, 'No, she won't suggest it, but she'll support whoever does.'

I turn my attention to Makoto beside her, 'She might do it… but it's not _too_ likely.'

I wince at a particularly high note from Usagi and look back at her… performance. 'Minako might do it… ooh, that'd be evil. But I don't think she'll do that to me, if she even wants to sing it.' I resist glaring at Usagi. 'No doubt, it'll be her. Stupid… Moon Rabbit… Princess. Argh…' She finishes her song and hops off the little stage; heading towards the table with what she must think is a sly look. I glare at her before grabbing my pop and slamming it back, hoping that the annoying rabbit princess gets the hint and stays quiet. This is, of course, false hope.

"Well, we only have time for one song left! And I want to hear the song Rei and Minako wrote so show of hands! Who wants to hear them?" She asks voice excited as she raises her hand. I know its defeat as Makoto raises her hand, which convinces Ami to raise hers. I sigh and turn to Minako only to see a big smile on her face and her hand already up. I hold my breath in for a few seconds, shocked, and release it in a huff. She gives me a falsely apologetic look before motioning me to get out of the booth.

Admitting defeat, I stand up and stalk my way up onto the stage, viciously grabbing one of the microphones; Minako bounces up onto the stage after me, taking the second. I close my eyes, shake my head, and take a deep breath to steady myself. Opening my eyes I look to Minako, who nods to me. Giving our attention to our small audience, we both raise our microphones and begin, Minako opening the song.

She sings softly of watching from afar yet close, about a love hidden for fear of humiliation, refusal, and loss.

I step in after she finishes, singing of a futile search for the one to share my life with, and how the one who might be right for me seems so distant, no matter how close they are.

Minako joins me and we sing together of taking chances, risking ourselves for love; finally our song reaches its climax, in which our featured participants find each other at the end of their soul's red thread.

I take a deep breath to steady myself, more from the frequent eye-contact with Minako than the exertion of the song itself. Before I can put my microphone down Usagi starts overflowing with compliments to us, Ami is clapping, and Makoto is sitting in her seat starry eyed. Skillfully, I redirect my portion of Usagi's attention to Minako and sneak off the stage, dumping my microphone on the stand and collecting my coat and purse.

"You two were really great up there." A dreamy Makoto tells me as I put my coat on. "It was more than just the song, but I can't put my finger on it."

"I agree. If I had to say why it was so lovely, I'd say that it was the sheer emotions the two of you radiated as you sang. Your voices and body language were magnificent!" Ami added, Mako nodding in agreement with her.

'Great, emotions and body language…' I hold up my hands in front of me, palms facing my friends. "You two should be telling Minako that, she's really the one who brings it all together." I say with my absolute best sheepish grin, "but we should get moving since our time is up, tell her outside." I continue before turning my attention to the two blondes still on stage and remind them of the time, also conveniently turning away from the brunette and bluenette who I'm sure would like me to stop downplaying my part.

Eventually we all find ourselves outside in the surprisingly cold, clear night. Mamoru is already here waiting to give Usagi a ride home, and offering one to the rest of us as well, though everyone politely declines. The two of them drive off, leaving the four of us to say our goodbyes, Ami and Makoto departing together in one direction and Minako and I the other.

-_RM_-

We walk in a comfortable silence, finally entering the residential area where Minako's home is. I pull my gaze away from the star-filled sky and glance to a pensive Minako; her eyes look thoughtful, almost bordering on a mild sadness. I nudge her arm in a silent plea for her attention and Minako turns her head slightly towards me in quiet acknowledgement.

"Mind sharing your thoughts? You're looking a little down and a sad Minako is such a heartbreaking concept." I ask with a small grin.

She giggles and grins back before answering me. "I'm just a little tired; it's been an exhausting week. I think I'm just going to sleep all day tomorrow and vegetate."

I nod in agreement, "After tonight I'm inclined to agree with you." I say with a sigh before noticing Minako's questioning gaze.

"What about tonight? You only performed a couple songs before our duet."

'Ahh… what can I say, acting's tough for me! It's hard to look into your eyes like that.'

"Ahh… Well, I was tired before too. I was hoping for a quieter, more relaxed evening, but I suppose I shouldn't have hoped for that with the Sugar Fiend around." I quickly and, I hope, convincingly state. "The rest should do us both some good, we've put a lot of effort into this so we deserve it."

"Yeah…" she trails off, returning to her contemplative state. I'd like to get her to talk again but I have a feeling I should just let her be.

Our slow walk continues on, our comfortable silence now feeling a touch off. Minako remains lost in thought and I keep an eye on her; hoping her mood will lighten. Soon enough we reach her home, and I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking past it; she squeaks in a ridiculously cute manner, and turns around to face me with a self-conscious blush.

"Er… thanks," She says, forcing a laugh. "I must be more tired than I thought! See ya later?" She asks, clasping her hands together in front of herself.

"You know it. G'night Mina." I promise with a smile and a wink. Resisting the urge to give her a goodnight kiss, I lean in and give her a quick hug instead.

"G, ah, Goodnight Rei!" she exclaims, returning my hug before jogging up to her front door and fumbling to get her keys out of her purse.

I watch her for a moment with a smile, then turn and head for home. Turning my gaze back to the stars, I decide to walk the considerable distance to enjoy the view. My mind begins to wander, but I force myself to stop, determined to simply enjoy the quiet night air.

-_RM_-

Shuffling into my room, I unceremoniously dump my purse onto my desk and drape my coat over my chair. A glance to the clock confirms the time for me, just past two am. I yawn and get changed into my boxers and one of my much too big t-shirts. Collapsing onto my bed, I crawl under the covers; physically only tired, but emotionally completely drained, I just want to fall asleep.

'I wonder if I'll see Mina tomorrow…' are my last thoughts before I succumb to precious slumber and begin my nights rest.

-_RM_-

The day passed slowly by as I instinctively trudged through my daily routine. I had expected (hoped?) that Minako would show up, and once I even swore she was about to try surprising me with another attempt of 'guess who' but much to my disappointment she never made an appearance.

Despite the sunshine and well-deserved relaxation, I found the day to be dreadfully boring; without classes today I hadn't had a chance to see her and often found myself wondering what she was doing. I almost called her to make plans for dinner but that's when it struck me how used to her presence I was. Couldn't I go one day without seeing her? I ended up just cooking dinner and eating in silence, heading outside once evening arrived to watch the stars come out.

So here I am, sitting on a bench outside the temple, staring up at the night sky again. I'm trying to not think of my best friend, but the thoughts keep sneaking their way back into my mind, the unwelcome (welcome?) reflections disrupting my stargazing. I find myself once again pondering what Mina's doing but shut down that line of thought and scowl in frustration.

"Again… again! Not even a quiet night…" I hiss to myself, before realizing I'm talking to myself and quiet down.

'I have to do something about this; I refuse to start pining away my life!' I think with a sigh.

"There's just one thing I can do now." I say to myself, standing up and heading back inside to my bedroom. I get changed and flop onto my bed staring at the picture of Mina and I, then close my eyes and begin to fall asleep.

'But it'll have to wait till tomorrow.'

-_RM_-

I look up at the sky, evening colours having faded away, stars not quite beginning to arrive yet. Gathering my resolve I push myself off the wall and walk back inside the temple, and into my bedroom.

'Alright, I've put this off long enough.' I think to myself, picking up my phone. I take a deep breath and dial Minako's number, waiting through two agonizing rings before someone answers.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asks.

"Hi Minako, it's me, sorry for calling this late." I start, but she cuts me off,

"Tch, it's hardly that late Rei, don't worry about it." She says with a pleasant tone in her voice. "What's up?"

"Well, ah, I was kinda bored so I figured I'd call you and compare our day off." I asked, cursing my sudden courage's sudden departure.

"Well, I mostly lounged around, watched a little tv, went for a jog, nothing too exciting. And you?" She rambles in a bored voice.

"Oh, I mostly stayed in and caught up on some manga I bought but hadn't read yet. Read some more of a novel I started a while ago." I tell her; anxious to get to the real reason I called.

"How very exciting we are." She replies with an amused, slightly sarcastic undertone. "So, anything new?" she asks.

"Well, maybe." I say in my 'I-know-something-you-might-be-interested-in' voice.

"Oh, what is it?" she answers, curiosity streaking her voice,

"Are you busy this Friday evening?" I ask, restraining the fearful excitement I feel.

"Unfortunately, no. It's a sad state of affairs." She replies, overly dramatic. I can just imagine her covering her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well, in that case, I was wondering... would you like to go on a… date?" I ask, my voice tinged with just a touch of anxiety, hand grasping my phone in a death grip.

-_RM_-

I… I…

* * *

Next Episode: The Final Battle 


	5. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: The Sailorsenshi aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them.

**Picture Perfect**

By Yamiyuri

It's a bright, sunny, warm-but-not-too-warm day, and a soft breeze is blowing that quite frankly feels fantastic. However, a sensation that I find much more pleasant is the soft, delicate-appearing hand that's holding mine, slender fingers entwined with my own in an intimate embrace. It's been two weeks since that fateful evening I put my heart on the line and made the call, and I still can't stop the internal battle between smiling contently or letting the silly grin I quite suddenly developed take over my face.

I feel my girlfriend (_purrrrr_) squeeze my hand and I look over to her, seeing her innocent grin and I can't help but return it with my own. She walks closer to me as we weave our way through the crowd; we receive a few odd looks and even a glare or two, but most people don't even notice us, or pretend not to, not that I care. The swarm of people thins out somewhat as we arrive at our destination, and that's when we're gifted with a trio of rather shocked visages.

Usagi had arrived at our apparently mutual objective of the Crown Royal Arcade, Ami and Makoto in tow behind her. We stare at them; they stare at us. I'm fairly sure that I'm the first one to recover, though I don't really want to say anything just yet. I give Mina's hand a gentle squeeze as I wait for one of them to say something. Usagi's just looking at us with a dopey, stunned expression, Makoto's seems a bit confused and Ami expression turns thoughtful. Quickly irritated by the growing silence between my friends I decide that I might as get the ball rolling.

"Yo." I eloquently state, giving a small wave with my non-Minako occupied hand which my girlfriend mimics. This seems to snap Ami and Makoto back to normal and, unfortunately, Usagi as well. The former two greet us back while Usagi makes a brilliant observation.

"You guys are holding hands." She says, Ami blinking and Mako slapping a palm to her forehead in response. Minako makes a big show of leaning over towards me and looking down between us at our clasped hands.

"What do you know? She's right." Minako declares with unmistakable mock surprise in her voice.

"Hmm… Usagi right… that's a worrisome sign; I sense great danger." I state ominously, bringing my free hand to my chin and closing my eyes.

"You two are being mean to me!" She cries out, sniffling a bit. "And you haven't told us why you're holding hands yet!" Poor Ami develops a faint blush over her cheeks and Mako sighs and shrugs her shoulders in defeat to Usagi's oblivious nature.

Minako extricates her hand from mine and takes a half-step behind and towards me, then presses herself up against me as I lean back into her; she wraps one arm loosely around my waist and drapes the other over my shoulder. "Well you see, Usagi, this lovely, tender young woman is my girlfriend," she says, motioning to me with her hanging arm. "And that is why we were holding hands." She continues, squeezing my waist with her arm, which earns a small blush from me. Usagi opens her mouth to speak again, but Mina just talks over her. "I can see we're going to need to have a conversation about this, so how about you guys join us inside and we talk over dinner." She suggests with a tiny trace of irritation in her voice that only I pick up on. She gives me a look of apology for our interrupted date as we all make our way inside.

Thankfully our group's usual booth is open, and we all take our seats quickly, Mina and myself on one side with the others on the opposite. We make our orders quickly and after some pointless small talk our food arrives; with the threat of an interrupting server gone we get down to business between bites of food.

"So, what did you guys want to know?" I ask, starting the conversation in the interest of ending it sooner. Ami's intent on her food to avoid the encroaching love-talk and Mako seems too embarrassed to ask anything, not that anything like that would faze the likes of Usagi.

"Umm… Ok. How long have you two been going out? And why didn't you tell us?" Usagi manages to ask between bites.

"About a week and a half I guess." I answer, leaving the second question to Mina.

"Not telling you was my idea, we wanted to see how long it would take you all to figure out, but I didn't want you to have such an easy time!" She says with a huff. "Oh well, this has good points as well." She continues, giving me an ever so sly glance.

Usagi closes her eyes for a minute, appearing desperately deep in thought before opening them again and peering at us. "I don't know… I just can't seem to picture you two together in my mind. Are you _really_ going out?" She asks suspiciously.

Makoto beside her and Ami in the corner ('Poor Ami, no escape for you today') look positively mortified at Usagi's thoughtlessness, but I just smirk.

"Oh? Need some help Odango?" I ask, glancing at my girlfriend and noticing a piece of french-fry sticking absently out of the corner of her mouth. Instinctively I know she has it there on purpose, and I'm secretly thrilled at just how well she knows me. I turn to her and place my hand on her cheek, guiding her to look at me; leaning over towards her I take the salty treat into my mouth and turn it into a soft kiss, only pulling away after I've licked the salt from her lips. I turn back from Minako's silly grin to see a bright red Ami hiding behind her face behind hands (but watching from between her fingers), Makoto with a faint blush trying not to watch, and Usagi looking sheepishly convinced.

"Congratulations…" she squeaks out after a moment, and then sucks back half her drink to clear her throat. "I'm so happy for you two!" She says with a genuine smile, which we both return.

Mako suddenly perks up with a grin and leans on the table towards us. "So… have either of you ever checked us out before?" She says with mischievous grin. Poor, poor Ami looks mortified though I think I can see just a touch of curiosity and Usagi really looks interested in our answers.

"Well…" I begin, "Personally I've… considered you all at one point or another, just out of idle curiosity. But with Mina around? Sorry, she really does take the cake." I answer honestly.

"I've checked you all out recently and here are my thoughts on the matter!" Minako starts, gathering everyone's attention, including mine. "Usagi's got a nice body, but blonde hair just doesn't do it for me, that and it's just too much fun to tease he: She's the annoying little sister I never had." Usagi apparently doesn't know whether to look happy for the sister comment or upset about the 'annoying little' comment.

"Ami's short and sweet, super smart with a body to match and – Oh dear, I'm sorry Ami, I'll stop." She says, relieving the red-faced bluenette from the conversation.

"Mako's tall and strong, and I'd definitely feel protected with her, though that's not really what I want. Very beautiful and talented and, of course, she has the most _stage talent_!" She says with a cheesy grin, earning giggles from those of us not tormented by the conversation.

"Well… that's us, now we want to hear what you see in Rei!" Usagi exclaims, curious as ever though I admit I am as well. I give her my full attention now that we're finished eating and raise an eyebrow, my expression clearly informing her I'd like to hear what she has to say.

"Rei? That's easy… she's fire." She says with a smile, picking up her purse and leaving her money on the table. I follow suit and do the same, strangely pleased with her answer.

"Hey Rei!" Mako calls out as we stand up. "You answer too, what draws you to Mina?" And this time it's Mina giving me the look.

"What, you have to ask?" I just smirk at them.

"Come on, tell us!" Usagi whines, clasping her hands together. "Last question ever!" She pleads, and I just grin at them all.

"Mhmm… those legs!" I toss them a wink and Mina and I leave, holding hands again.

-_RM_-

We leave the movie theatre, evening just setting in and the brilliant dusk colours are staining the world as we walk. We walk a short distance before cutting through a park located nearby, eventually stopping underneath a tree and leaning against it to just watch the play of colours on the scenery. I turn slightly to watch Minako, even more beautiful in the evening light. She smiles, aware of my gaze on her.

"Enjoying the view, Rei?" She asks with a touch of playfulness in her smile, eyes warm.

"Mm-hm, especially since I'm allowed to look now." I smile back.

"How long have you been? Looking?" She asks; curiosity mixed with something indecipherable.

"A good while I guess. Do you remember that night about a month ago, outside the temple?" A nod. "I'm not sure how long, but a good while before that. That's the night I started to do things differently though I didn't really intend to." I look up at the sky and squeeze her hand. "I'm really happy with the way everything turned out though."

"You know, that night you collapsed in the fire shrine, I was really scared. When you said it was a rush of emotions I was really worried that it was my fault, because I've always felt differently around you. That night and afterwards I was forced to sort out my emotions… Can you believe the Soldier of Love couldn't tell that was what she was feeling?" She asks with a giggle. I smile softly, hoping this is the right time.

"And you've sorted everything out now?" I ask quietly.

"Yes." She answers just as quietly, tilting her head down slightly.

I push myself off the tree we're leaning against and place myself in front of Mina, resting one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. Leaning in close I rest my forehead against hers and whisper.

"Minako… I love you."

She shifts and looks into my eyes, a tender blush across her nose and cheeks.

"I love you too, Rei."

She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around my shoulders, closing the small distance between us. Our lips touch and I close my eyes as well, a feeling of euphoria overtaking my soul from that simple action between two lovers.

-_RM_-

I feel truly complete as I realize that Minako's smile is finally reaching her eyes once again.

Fin.

-_YY_-

"Thank you for reading and for writing your kind reviews everyone. I truly appreciate them all."

Yamiyuri clasps her hands together and bows.


End file.
